Graduation Regrets
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: OSMB#12 Graduation day is finally here, with everyone preparing for their graduation, the well accomplished Ryoma has only one regret. Will he be able to change that fact?
1. the story

Conan: the irony on how you post a graduation fic in the end of summer vacation.

Ed: procrastinator

Yusuki: Sorry guys, I was in Florida when i finished- no computers. Anyways, I'll make the intro short and put the A/N on the next chapter with an omake, Ryoma,

Ryoma: If you think this really sweet, the next chapter destroys it, don't go there. She doesn't own Prince of Tennis, Mada Mada.

Yusuki: Good advice, **play '**_Your Guardian Angel_**' when you read the title of the song in the story**. It add something nice or fluffy in the moment and **play it all the way through.**

* * *

_This is dedicated to my best friend, F.R. (or Naoko Riko, her username), she was lucky enough to have a 'Cinderella' moment during the graduation party, gaining a slow dance with her crush during her favourite song. =)_

* * *

It had finally come to an end, the hectic and troublesome episodes in his three years in Seishun Gakuen is now over.

_At least for the moment,_ Ryoma Echizen thought, for he had no idea what may happen towards his future year in highschool.

Laying down on his bed, he thought some more, Seigaku is a place where a lot of exciting memories occured. It was the place where he actually realized that he had fun playing tennis, his love life meddling senpai-tachi made things more interesting in his academic life, coaching Ryuzaki to become better in tennis was mission impossible made possible and the boasting Horio and Osakada entertained him during breaks when he didn't have team practice. Maybe all those events fell into place just because he had unintentionally 'saved' Ryuzaki from 16-year-old now 19-year-old bullies? Truly having Osakada around or being annoyed by his now graduated senpai-tachi about his love life would never happen if he never met her.

She had always been just another girl in his classes and they had encountered many times: the train accident, his default on a 16-year-old match as a 12-year-old, and at school; yet he considers the first time they met or at least the first time he actually recognized her as Sakuno Ryuzaki was caused by his two meddling senpai-tachi, Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai.

_"Ki-ku-ma-ru-senpai! There's this new burger joint that opened just around the corner!" Momo happily informed Eiji who was currently preparing to leave the change room._

_"But Momo-chan, I have a feeling that my wallet will be empty if I came with you," Eiji whined defensively._

_"Of course you won't, Echizen's coming with us. Right, Echizen?" Momo reassured Eiji as he asked Ryoma, who had put away the last basket of tennis balls and left to change back to his uniform._

_"Sure," Ryoma gave an uninterested answer._

_"Great! We'll wait for you by the gates!" Momo told him as he dragged a refusing Eiji away._

_As the two waited for their younger teammate, Momo asked once again, "Ne,Kikumaru-senpai, what should we do about Ryuzaki-chan and Echizen?"_

_"Hmm... I don't know, but I'll treat you burgers if you could get me a picture of Ochibi and Sakuno-chan together," Eiji told him._

_"Deal!" Momo agreed._

_"Deal on what?" Ryoma asked as he approached them._

_"Oh, nothing. Y'know Echizen, I was just talking to Kikumaru-senpai and he really wants to know something," Momo answered._

_"I do?" Eiji asked then suddenly continued after a light nudge from Momo, "oh yeah, I do, you see Ochibi, I can't focus on my game without knowing if you are da-" before he could finish, he received a not so light nudge from Momo. "I mean , without knowing if you're taller than Sakuno-chan," he finished in an irritated tone, all due from Momo's nudges._

_"Ryuzaki?"Ryoma questioned._

_"Well, what do you know, here she is," Momo exclaimed as he pointed at the leaving brunette, glad that he had spotted her in the right time and place._

_"Ne, Sakuno-chan, can you do me a favour?" Eiji asked as the young brunette neared them._

_"What is it, senpai?" She asked._

_"Can you please stand near Ochibi for a while, I want to know who's taller," Eiji answered._

_"B-but s-senpai, I have to prepare d-dinner!" Sakuno gave a stuttered excuse to leave._

_"C'mon, Ryuzaki-chan, Kikumaru-senpai will never focus on his game properly if he never found out," Momo added._

_"Oh, the torture Sakuno-chan, the torture! Every day of wondering keeps me unfocused more and more, do you know how much I've been dragging Oishi down on our matches? It's the torture!" Eiji added exaggeratedly._

_Sakuno gave a small quiet sigh as she neared her current crush._

_"Hmmm... You're too far, we can't really tell the difference. How about you move closer together?" Momo instructed._

_Ryoma gave a quiet, annoyed grunt as he moved closer. On the other hand, Sakuno tried to hide her reddening face by bowing her head as she moved closer too. Shoulder to shoulder, the two waited for their senpai-tachi to state the victor in their height._

_"Let's see," Momo said indecisively as one of his hands left his pockets, trying to hide his small black Sony EricssonT630 behind his back. "You have to admit, Echizen is taller," He told his senpai._

_Ryoma gave a small victorious smirk._

_"Yeah, but Sakuno-chan is cuter," Eiji said, making Sakuno smile at him._

_"Oh, I forgot, I have to call my mom that I can't pick up my siblings," Momo lied naturally._

_He took out his prepared phone and pretended to dial out a number, before the two could move away from their current pose, Momo quickly pressed the camera button and took the picture. Satisfied for taking good unknown shot, Momo sent it to Eiji._

_~Kiss kiss fall inlove!~_

_Eiji's red Sony Ericsson C903 rang in it's up-beat 'Sakura Kiss' instrumental ringtone. _

_"Oh excuse me, I have a message," Eiji excused himself as he took out his phone._

_It was from Momo, who is now "calling" his mother. He saw the picture of Ryoma and Sakuno side by side. Ryoma with his prideful and small smile-like smirk and Sakuno with her appreciative small smile, the two looked like a happy couple with the reddish orange sky behind them._

_"You guys look like such a moe cute couple ~nya!" Eiji exclaimed._

_"What do you mean by that, senpai?" Ryoma exclaimed in shock._

_"Look! It's so moe!" Eiji shouted as he showed the two underclass-men._

_Sakuno immediately blushed and dashed away as far as her feet could take her. On the other hand, Ryoma stood there, pretending not to be bothered by it; knowing that may be today was the day he finally noticed the shy Ryuzaki._

Then, it never helped that he was always picked on to do 'favours' by either his old man or the coach. For some odd reason, he understands doing his old man favours. It was simply because they were family. On the other hand, he couldn't understand why coach Ryuzaki always asks him for a favour that must have something to do with her granddaughter. She could have asked another regular, tennis member or even just another student. Oh, how they torture him by having to accompany the young Ryuzaki, most of the time seeming as if it was a date! All the many times trying to repress his want to hold her hand as they walked around the streets, especially when stupid guys come and flirt towards her, just because she had that cute and like-able aura around her.

Scowling from those vexing so called 'favours', he stood up from his bed and quickly took one hot steamy shower. He then dressed up in his suit that consisted of a lightning blue dress shirt, a silver tie, and both raven coloured dress pants and blazer.

He gave an exasperated sigh as he was drove to Seishun Gakuen, and walked towards the auditorium. This had probably been the best and worst year; sure, his team won the Nationals and the year even started out with him and Sakuno being close friends, almost as if bestfriends. Though, it also meant he would know most of the details of her love life, or at least her current crush.

Apparently, her liking towards him slowly disappeared during the end of their second year, and started to grow towards Kachiro during the second half of this year, with the annoying and boastful Horio trying to flirt with her. It was five to six months of torment seeing two guys flirting with her and even worst, she never knew she was even flirting back!

If only he could have captured those opportunities while it was handed to him on a silver platter, but no, time took it away as soon as it was given.

It wasn't his fault she can never be with him; but it was. It was his own fault. He shouldn't blame anything other than himself, his arrogant and cocky attitude prevented him from confessing, he didn't want his stoic and cold reputation be ruined by three measely words. The three measely words that he should have told her, when his and her love was mutual.

"Echizen Ryoma," the vice principal announced his turn to take the diploma.

He walked up to the podium and shook the principal's hand, next was his homeroom teacher. After taking his rolled up diploma and going back to his seat, he just focused on tennis as more people talked about their batch.

After an hour, it finally ended, the graduates were the first to leave, followed by their relatives. Ryoma was congratulated by his mother and his cousin, followed by his father. As they left for the after-party, he was greeted by his old teammates.

"Yo! Echizen! Congrats on graduating," Momo congratulated him.

"Yeah! I can't believe our little Ochibi is growing up," Eiji agreed as he glomped Ryoma into a bear hug.

"Congratulations, Echizen," Tezuka told him.

"Congratulations, Echizen-san," Oishi followed.

"Congrats, Echizen-san," Taka said.

"Congratulations, Echizen," Inui congratulated.

"Congrats, Echizen," Fuji told him with his ever-present smile.

"Fshhh... congrats, kid," Kaidoh told him.

"Thank you, senpai-tachi. I have to head for the after-party now," Ryoma told them blankly.

"Oh, before I forget to ask you, how are you and Ryuzaki-chan, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"Great," Ryoma told him with half sarcasm and half sincerety. "We're just like the best of friends," he continued, wishing to become something more was hidden in the tone.

"Aww... poor Ochibi, it's the end of the year and you never asked her out," Eiji pitied.

"Tch," Ryoma grunted and turned around to leave.

"Well, be nice to the girls, Echizen. If ever they ask to dance, let them, give them a nice memory to end of the year." Oishi told him about his fan girls.

"Hn," Ryoma just replied.

"Yeah, promise us," Fuji told him.

"Yeah," Ryoma said.

"And Echizen, don't put your guard down," Tezuka told him before Ryoma left.

Not knowing the reason why his former captain told him the ever so known phrase, Ryoma just gave a short reply, "of course."

Upon arriving to the banquet hall, he was invited to one of the tables of six nearest to the dance floor. It was a round table consisting of Katsuo, Horio, Kachiro, Sakuno, Tomoka, and himself, sitting in that particular order. He ate quietly, not bothering to socialize with the others. It wasn't because he disliked them or anything, it's just that he didn't feel like he belonged in the group, either that, or his mind was elsewhere, the past. Sakuno was lovely in her blush pink spaghetti strap dress, merrily chatting with Kachiro who wore a dark blue dress shirt and a light blue tie. On the other hand, Horio, who was wearing a yellow green shirt and stiped yellow and red tie, had been boasting upon his achievements against Osakada who had her hair in a curled and messy bun wearing a fuschia tube dress. Katsuo, who wore a black dress shirt and white tie, gave small comments and sometimes a few instructions of lowering the two loud mouths' voice. His only part on socializing during dinner would be letting fan girls (courtesy of his promise) and Sakuno take a picture with him. The most unusual was an unknown or never been seen small girl who took a picture of the group before asking for a photo with him.

The lights dimmed, the up-beat music played, a few graduates danced bit by bit on the dance floor. Tomoka left the table with a challenging boast to Horio and also danced. Not wanting to be out-danced, Horio left to the dance floor. Ryoma frowned as Kachiro invited Sakuno to dance, she agreed eagerly and happily. Katsuo left as soon as Tomoka dragged him to the dance floor, leaving out the grim prince awkwardly sitting alone.

After at least five songs, the DJ played a slow song. Ryoma expected his almost-best friend to come and ask for a dance, yet Sakuno agrees to that blue haired guy that asked her to make him some of her delicious tempura. One of his fan girls came and asked for a dance, as a man of his word, he agreed. As the two danced, the girl kept blabbering about how cool he is, as much as he tried to be polite, his attenition was on his bestfriend as she gave an angelic smile. His thoughts were all upon her, she had such a simple dress, yet worn by her, it became so elegant, her hair was down today, it flowed all the way down to her waist, ending with gentle curls. Then, he noticed someone talking to the DJ, to his surprise, it was the same bizarre girl, she wore a black halter dress with white flower silhouttes near the hem. He had a bad feel about it. The song ended, the fan girl gave her confession couragously and he gave a small nod of appreciation as a reply. Another slow dance played, another fan girl danced with him, she would confess in the end, he gives an appreciative nod; this routine replayed for another slow song. The DJ finally played an up-beat song, he was about to go back his seat, yet , Osakada dragged him to dance with everyone. At the begginning, he dance awkwardly, not knowing how to loosen up, a few songs later, he was having fun as he danced and tried to do some moves he learned from his senpai-tachi.

After a few slow songs, he refused an unlucky fan girl and sat to get some rest. He watched everyone pair up; oddly enough, Osakada and Horio blushed as they danced, predictably Sakuno danced with Kachiro, and Katsuo had a smile on his face as he danced with a brunette in blue. There was a pang in his heart as he watched the two blush as they danced, though, he just ignored the feeling and the couple. Sakuno then came towards him as the next song began, asking for one dance from Ryoma, her bestfriend other than Tomo, her tennis instructor, her classmate, her lunch buddy, the shoulder she could always cry on, her unwanted teaser, the one who always saves her from all those bullies, and her old crush; to summarize, he was there with her every step of the way to grad.

"Can't, I'm too tired," Ryoma excused himself, he wanted ever so much to do so, yet, his energy is very low after dancing that much, it was just too unfamiliar with him.

Sakuno smiled at him, he wanted her to stay instead of heading to the dance floor. He wanted ever so much to say so, but do you really think the arrogant tennis prince will beg to a girl? She could see he wanted her to stay in his eyes.

"Then, I'll just sit this song out with you," she told him with a smile as she sat beside him.

"So, did you tell him yet?" Ryoma asked her, though he didn't want to, he would just have to support her on this as a good friend.

Sakuno's head tilted a bit, not knowing what he meant.

Referring to Kachiro, he rephrased his question, "did you tell the guy you like that you love him?"

"Oh, no, unfortunately, not yet," Sakuno answered him truthfully as she blushed.

"I see," Ryoma said acting ignorant.

Sakuno picked up a double fudge brownie from the dessert platter given to them and ate it.

As she took another, Ryoma teased, "you're gonna be fat if you eat too much desserts."

"Mou... Ryoma-kun, I like you better on the 'caring bestfriend' mode than the teaseful one," Sakuno puffed.

He gave a small chuckle then said, "I was only kidding, but you should really slowdown, you danced non-stop for an hour."

"Fine," Sakuno told him, thankful he was concerned.

As Sakuno was about to take a sip of a glass of water, the glass suddenly slipped, spilling on her. Ryoma instantly took out the satin cloth in his pocket. To his surprise, it was a red blooming rose bud, he put it on the table and looked for his handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her dress.

"You are such a klutz," Ryoma told her as she wiped.

Content with the almost dried spot, Sakuno noticed the red rose placed on the table infront of Ryoma.

"Hey, who's that rose from, Ryoma-kun?" She asked.

Ryoma's lips curved in a small teaseful smile, then asked, "jealous?"

She shook her head then he continued truthfully, "it was from mother, she gave it to me before I came here, telling me not to waste my time."

"Oh, I see," she commented, noticing a tag on the flower, she added, "well, what's on the tag?"

Ryoma also noticed the flower's tag, it was some kind of quote or saying, written in his mother's hand writing:

_Life is like a story written in ink; it is only written once including the mistakes. You cannot erase those mistakes, but only to move forward. That is why, you have to..._

The writing stopped, he flipped the card over and read the stressed phrase.

_capture the moment before it lasts_

_-Mom_

He gave a small, hidden smile, his mother always knew what to say at the right time. The DJ had played another slow song, announcing it will be the last. Ryoma stood up and asked Sakuno for a dace.

"But.. eto... Ryoma-kun, someone might see the spill on my dress," Sakuno told him, feeling self-conscious about her accident.

"It's okay, I'll hold you close to me, so we could hide it," he replied, his words making Sakuno's cheeks rosy red.

"O-okay," she told him, as she stood up and took his hand.

The two danced with each other, during the song 'your guardian angel' by 'red jumpsuit apparatus'. Ryoma's fan girls danced with the first guy that asked them, looking depressed that they never received their last dance with their prince, keeping their distance from the guy they're dancing with. Unlike most couples in the dance floor, they were the only non-dating couple that was so close to each other. Sakuno slowly rested her head on his shoulder. The song was calming, being with him made her feel safe, it was as if Ryoma was actually her guardian angel.

They continued to dance, she then heard him say, "Sakuno, I know I shouldn't tell you this, and I'm swallowing my pride. I also know it's no longer mutual but, I want to tell you this before you say it to Kachiro. I love you. I love you so much, Sakuno Ryuzaki."

Sakuno blushed as if she never received a confession before.

"You know, Kachiro confession to me earlier," she told him, Ryoma seemed a bit grim, she then continued, "but I realized something during the ceremony, I still like my bestfriend."

Sakuno hid her face on his chest as she said a what seemed to be a mumbled, "I love you too."

Ryoma gave her a smile, it wasn't his usual grin after winning a national tournament, it wasn't his usual smirk that he wore when he teased her about her tennis skills nor when he beats a vexing opponent, and it wasn't the small one he would wear after drinking some ponta after a long day. It was a genuine smile that he'd only let her see, he held her as close as he possibly can as they danced.

Apparently, the narrator was wrong, they were just like any other couple in the dance floor, maybe they love each other more than usual couple considering them being the best of friends, and to Ryoma Echizen, this has been the best year.


	2. the omake and Author's note

Ryoma: before they talk, I'll telling you Mazui doesn't own Prince of tennis. Mada Mada Dane

Yusuki: Well that's over with, enjoy the omake! and yeah I know, I did a self-insert, I like to goof off!

* * *

The next day was already summer vacation. The wonderful ambiance of the crisp morning, the birds chirped merrily, the new graduates probably still sleeping in, and adults going to their respective jobs; yes, it was a wonderful and peaceful morning, as long as you didn't count the devious event happening in the Fuji residence.

"Good job, Mazui-san, you sneaked into the after-party without being noticed," Fuji told the small girl Ryoma had labelled 'weird and bizarre'.

"It was nothing, senpai, all I had to do is come in naturally, tell the students I ate with that I was a late transfer student and get out with the group," the girl told Fuji, she took out a manila envelope from her white leather shoulder bag and handed it to Fuji.

"This must be the after-party pictures," Fuji said as he took it from her.

"That's right, senpai. I even included the negatives, and did myself the pleasure of getting some photos myself," she told him.

"I've got to hand it to you, Yu-chan, he really did keep his guard down, even if Tezuka tried to warn him about you," Fuji continued to talk as he looked through the pictures; he then continued, "to think how much money I can earn selling these."

The Mazui girl gave a small chuckle then said, "poor Echizen-san, I think he put his guard up on the guys hitting on Ryuzaki-chan after the last dance. Also, senpai, if you're serious about selling the picture, I want 33% of the profit."

"I know, Yu-chan, I know; and I'm just kidding... maybe," Fuji told him.

~Bach Fugue in D minor~

"Oh, I have to go now, senpai. Say 'hello' to Tezuka-senpai for me! Niou-senpai says 'hello' to the Seigaku regulars too," the Mazui girl told him after looking at her blackberry's alert.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**What's up with all the cellphone details?  
**To tell you the truth, not much, the main reasone was for you to visualize the type of phone plus, Momo's phone was actually my old one and it's perfect for Momo's task, really small plus the camera button on the side! Oh for visual purposes the blackberry on this chapter (my real phone) is a gray blackberry curve 8310

**What's 'moe' or What's with Eiji with 'moe' and Sakura kiss?  
**Moe (pronounce mo-eh) is japanese slang for adorable (something like that). About Eiji... let's just say he's been watching too much anime.

**Who the heck is the blue haired guy? Or what does he look like?  
**A random guy, just imagine Kaito from vocaloids (I know, sorry MikuXKaito lovers. He just popped up in my head while i was writing... I was listening 'dear you' by Kaito)

**Senpai-tachi?  
**Plural for senpai, I think it's more appropriate than senpais

**Why'd you think of writing this?  
**I don't know why I bother with telling you but I feel like it. I was actually thinking of writing a love story song parody based on Gakuen Alice about Mikan and Natsume, I was memorizing my lyrics during the shower (yea I'm one of those that sing in the shower) it made me remember what happened to me once at school (I just graduated elementary) so I decided to do a mix up of events at school, Prince of Tennis and my grad after party and you've got this! And yeah, the first flashback happened to me (twice and both the same scenerio), my friends wanted to know who's taller, between me and a guy(both was the same guy) when we stood really close to each other my friend said, "look at the happy couple!" (he ran away on that one), the other was time, his friend (and mine) said "i now pronounce you man and wife" (this one, I was the one who ran away). So yeah, I wrote this, without writing my parody.


End file.
